


Advice

by MysticalAuthoress



Series: Your Heart Is A Witness [6]
Category: Bravely Default (Video Game) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Attempted Murder, Bisexuality, Bodyguard, Bodyguard!Konoe Kikyo, Dating Advice, Established Relationship, F/F, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Mentioned Death Threats, Past Relationship(s), Post-Bravely Second, Romance, assasin, attempted dating advice, discussion of sexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24370033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticalAuthoress/pseuds/MysticalAuthoress
Summary: Praline goes to Fiore for advice on wooing someone. It goes as awkwardly as one might expect.
Relationships: Fiore DeRosa/Kamiizumi Nobutsuna, Jackal/Praline A La Mode (mentioned), Konoe Kikyo/Praline A La Mode
Series: Your Heart Is A Witness [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1160033
Kudos: 3





	Advice

**Author's Note:**

> Author note: I do not own Bravely Default or Bravely Second.
> 
> Happy Pride Month, everyone! I hope you enjoy some PralinexKikyo to brighten up your day!
> 
> Warnings: Established KamiizumixDeRosa, eventual PralinexKikyo, spoilers for both Default and Second, takes place in the "Your Heart Is A Witness" series and post Bravely Second. Also, there's attempted assassination, but there's nothing bloody going on.

Fiore DeRosa found one Praline A La Mode suddenly dragging him to the side and sitting him down on the nearest bench. She sat down beside him, before staring up at him with wide doe eyes. "Help me."

"What?" He stared right back at her. "Why?"

Fiore DeRosa had a most peculiar morning leading up to this. First he slept in, then he ended up running around and taking care of groceries and so on while Kamiizumi was out at work, training pupils and so on at Eternia's Central Command.

"Help you?" Fiore repeated, frowning. Praline looked deadly serious about this, given the furrowed brows on her face and the pouting frown accompanying it. "With what, exactly? And why?"

"I need a date." Praline quipped. "And I need one fast."

"With who? And why are you asking me?"

"With Kikyo, of course!" Praline blurted out, staring at him as if saying, you seriously don't know? "I've had a crush on her for a while, but…I don't know how to say it."

"Well…" He then faltered, letting that sink in. Did she just say she likes Kikyo? Does that mean… "Wait, does that mean you're…"

"I don't _know,_ okay?" Praline huffed, leaning back against the bench and crossing her arms. "I just…I thought maybe Jackie was cute, but we don't really _click,_ even if I did like him for a bit. And then there's Konoe, who I've worked with before and I keep in touch with her, and…" A sigh left her, and she shook her head. "I wasn't expecting the whole 'I have a crush on her' kind of thing with her."

Fiore could relate too well to that feeling, from prior experience. He took a deep breath, catching her gaze with his. "Praline. Are you…forgive me if this is _maybe_ a bit rude and I don't know how else to word this, but are you bi?"

She stared right back at him, brows crinkling. "What?"

"Bisexual." He clarified. "Attracted to people of two or more genders."

She shrugged. "Maybe? I don't know. How would you know, other than all that I just told you?"

Fiore sighed. "Praline, I'm bisexual. I think that's pretty obvious. Just because I'm in a serious relationship with the Swordmaster doesn't mean that I wasn't attracted to women before."

"Oh _EW."_ Praline's nose wrinkled at that, a scowl appearing next. "Too much information!"

He sighed. "I'm literally his best and only lay. How did you expect we got together?"

She stared at him, tilting her head to the side. "You just slept together frequently and then one night, _boom,_ you fell in love?"

A guilty chuckle left him. "That's… _sort of_ what happened, yes."

Sort of was definitely an understatement. He knew that too well.

Praline blinked. "You literally just said you're his best and only lay and that led to you two getting together. I know you two are serious, but the way you fell in love – was it a sudden thing, or gradual, or…what?"

Fiore paused, thinking about the entirety of his and Kamiizumi's relationship so far. It hadn't gone without some ups and downs, as well as some drama between each other and with others, either. "Well, there are also things _called 'falling in love,' 'getting romantic,' and 'haters going to hate so screw them.'_ We just happened to tick all those boxes as our relationship developed. You were physically present for the last part. Remember the one party and Einheria?"

She grimaced. "Right. I remember."

"Precisely." A huff left him. "I don't expect her to apologize, but she could at least be nice to Kamiizumi. She _was_ his student."

Praline sighed, shaking her head. "I highly doubt she's going to let up. She hasn't really talked to me, either, since I yelled at her the one time."

"Oh yeah." Fiore vaguely recalled overhearing Praline yelling at Einheria after her and Kamiizumi had their previous confrontation. "Right. Sorry about that."

"I didn't really talk to her much, anyway. Guess I saved myself the time."

Fiore decided not to comment, focusing on Praline's affections for Kikyo instead. "So, you like the Ninja. Just…tell her your feelings. After a grand gesture of gifts and affection, in my opinion."

Praline blinked. "Does that actually work? Gift-giving? Isn't it basically bribing them?"

"Depends on the situation." He managed, pushing a few strands of red hair out of his own face. "But it has to be something you think she'll and that she actually likes, or else it won't work too well."

"Like when you got that sound-effects remote to entertain the cat?"

"Yes." It more worked out in his own favour for getting along with Tsubaki, rather than its owner. "That. Don't do what I did. I doubt Kikyo has a cat, anyway."

Praline stretched her arms out in front of her for a moment. "So, if giving Kikyo gifts doesn't work, what do I do?"

"Ask her out? Go on a date and make a move?" Fiore stared at her. "Honestly, all you have to do is straight-up tell her. How hard is it?"

She glared at him. "She's a Ninja. Catching up to her is near-impossible."

"Only near-impossible." He pointed out. "We need to find a way to lure Kikyo to you. And I have an idea."

Praline swallowed. "It's not gonna be death-defying or anything like that, right?"

"You have a music career. Ask her to be backup for some concert, and then she'll have no choice but to protect you!" Fiore grinned widely at making that suggestion. "See? That way you have the chance to be alone with her and tell her how you feel."

She stared at him. Fiore feared that she might find it ridiculous, but instead, her eyes lit up like a Christmas tree as she beamed. "That's brilliant! I'm gonna call her right now."

"Really?"

"Yeah! Thank you so much!" And with that, Praline skipped off, taking out her phone as she went on her merry way. Fiore watched her go, before a chuckle left him. All that he could hope was that the plan worked, at this point.

* * *

Praline called Kikyo and requested her to be backup for her at her newest concert. Ever since she adapted that old sailing song to something much more upbeat and perfect for her audience, there were still some people that didn't like her new rendition of the music, no matter what.

At least Barbarossa was lenient enough to give listening to it a try and liked it. And Praline knew that sure, there were others that wouldn't like her music, but did her new version of an old song warrant death threats?

Never hurt to have backup. At least if Kikyo said no, she'd still have security on her side for the time.

Praline saw Kikyo from the corner of her eye, or at least she guessed it was her. Kikyo had easily disguised herself as one of the other security guards dressed in black. Being a Ninja, disguise came as easy as taking a breath. Or taking candy from a baby. Then again, taking a breath sounded like an easier analogy, so Praline figured she'd stick with that.

The glitz and the glam of her usual concerts had confetti everywhere by the big finale, which was exactly where she'd sing her remixed song. However, just as the introductory music started up, a loud scream could be heard from the crowd. Praline blinked, before she heard a creak from behind her.

One of the giant stuffed bunnies, meant to be a background prop, started falling towards her. The Performer shrieked, starting to run out of the way –

Only for someone else to immediately tackle her out of the way. A gasp left her, and she looked up to see one Konoe Kikyo, just before the Ninja pulled her up. The other security guards were already taking care of the assassin, who had tried to run off after their stunt offstage, but it was too late for them to escape.

"Areyouokay?" Kikyo asked, looking Praline in the eyes. Praline took a deep breath, nodding, before remembering what Fiore told her to do.

"Kikyo, I love you. Thank you for saving me!"

" _What!?"_

Kikyo didn't get the chance to get away from Praline hugging her for a moment afterwards, until the crowd let out a huge cheer. Praline pulled back from the hug in time to see Kikyo blush, before running offstage to let Praline finish off her finale performance.

Somewhere in the midst of the performance, despite a reassuring smile on her face and amazing vocals, Praline felt her heart sink.

The Performer was back in her dressing room after the performance ended, with the stage being cleaned up. The assassin was already arrested and taken to the closest jail for the time being, but Praline's focus was on how Kikyo had reacted to her sudden confession.

_Does that mean she hates me? Was it too soon? Should I have waited after the finale…?_

She balled her fists at her sides, shaking her head as she looked up at herself in the mirror, seeing her own frown.

_I'm so stupid. I shouldn't have taken DeRosa's advice. She's probably going to walk on eggshells around me now…and probably avoid me. She's good at that._

A sudden knock on her door made Praline look towards said door. "Come in!"

Kikyo walked inside the room, closing the door behind her. She had a soft, but visible blush on her face as she looked up at Praline.

"Youmentionedyoulikedme." The Ninja started, pushing a few strands of long hair out of her face. She took a deep breath, before asking, "Doyoumeanthat?"

"Me liking you? As a crush? Yeah." Praline nodded.

Kikyo stared. "But…I thoughtyouwerewithJackal?"

"Ehh, we broke up recently. It wasn't working out." Praline shrugged, before looking Kikyo in the eyes. This was it. Now or never. "The thing is, I'm bisexual. I recently figured that out. I have a huge crush on you, and I want to see if we can make this work. If you're interested in me too, that is. No pressure."

Praline wasn't sure if it really helped, buts he also knew she had to put all of this out there right now.

Kikyo didn't run off, but she did tilt her head slightly. "Isthatwhyyouaskedmeforhelp? Withtheassassin?"

"Yeah. So I'd have the chance to talk to you." Praline shrugged, scratching the back of her neck with a hand. "Ever since you've become a private investigator, it's hard to catch up with you."

"Isee." Kikyo paused, her gaze wandering away from Praline for a moment, down to the floor. Praline took a deep breath, bracing herself for the worst.

_Is she gonna say no? Or…_

That was when Kikyo looked up at her again, before nodding. "Iwanttotry, too."

"What!?" Praline's eyes widened, and she swore that if she saw herself right now, her eyes would be wide like dinner plates. "Really!?"

"Yes." Kikyo's blush deepened a bit. "I…I've been thinking about you for a while, but I didn'twanttosayanythingbecauseyouandJackalwere…."

"Thank you! Thank you!" Cue Praline pulling her into a hug. "Ohmygod, I love you so much!"

Kikyo gasped at the sudden hug, but she could do nothing but hug her in return. "I…Iloveyoutoo…"

* * *

"And," Praline sipped her glass of cream soda from a straw, one arm wrapped around Kikyo's shoulders, "That's how we got together!"

"What?" Nobutsuna Kamiizumi stared at her across the table, just after almost spilling his cup of tea. Praline and Kikyo had stopped by Kamiizumi's house for a visit (Fiore was out at the time), and this was the first time the Swordmster heard any of this news. "Why wasn't I told this sooner?"

"I've been touring, you've been busy, Kikyo's been busy, Fiore is busy…" Praline offered him a sheepish grin. "But yeah. That's how me and Kikyo got together."

Kikyo blushed, burying her face in her own drink as well as she could. Kamiizumi couldn't help but offer both young women a soft smile. "Well, I'm glad that Fiore was able to help you two get together. And I'm very happy for the both of you."

"Thanks!" Praline beamed, before looking towards Kikyo. "Maybe we should go on a double date next time. It could be fun!"

Kikyo looked up from her, staring. "D-doubledate?"

"Yeah!"

Kamiizumi blanched, noticing Kikyo's blushing face. "It wouldn't be a bad idea. The only problem is, where?"

"Grandship! We could go shopping!"

Kamiizumi tried not to think about that floating ship. "Everything is expensive on Grandship. Perhaps Yunohana would be economically safer?"

Kikyo nodded. "Maybeso."

The three (eventually four, after Fiore came back) continued bickering on about a location for a double date, but they knew this: 1. A double date would happen at some point, and 2. At least they could confide in each other about their odd dating lives.


End file.
